


Resident Evil: Alice x Jill: Friends To Lovers:

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ+ characters, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: It's been two years after the fall of Umbrella and the deaths of Isaac's, Wesker, Doc and Alicia Marcus. While traveling across the U.S., Alice runs into someone she had thought was long dead, Jill Valentine. Alice and Jill have had feelings for each other since they had first met. Will they end up together?. You will just have to read it to find out.





	1. Chapter 1: Finding Jill Valentine: Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's been two years after the fall of Umbrella and the deaths of Isaacs, Wesker, Doc and Alicia Marcus. While traveling across the U.S., Alice runs into someone she had thought was long dead, Jill Valentine. Alice and Jill have had feelings for each other since they had first met. Will they end up together?. You will just have to read it to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. The first new FanFic of the new year. Happy new year y'all. The idea for this FanFic had actually just popped up into my head while I was watching the live action film, Resident Evil: Apocalypse. But it's set after the last film, Resident Evil: The Final Chapter. For now, it's going to be four chapters. Which is how many chapters that I usually write for fanfic's like this one. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. It has some angst, but it has mainly smut and fluff. Now on with the story.

It's been several weeks since Alice and Claire had finally beaten Umbrella. And ever since then, they have been traveling around the world hunting and killing any and all surviving Umbrella employees that they can track down. It was about two weeks earlier that Alice and Claire had actually found evidence that their friends had survived Wesker's betrayal. It was only just a few days since the two women had located Leon and Ada.

They have fallen in love and they have a family now. And they live just outside of the U.S. Leon and Ada were happy to see them but they just wanted to live their lives. And that's exactly what Alice and Claire did. They left Leon and Ada's home, welcome to visit when they can. And they will do just that. It's a couple of weeks later when they finally find Jill Valentine. Alice and Claire are standing in front of a building with used to be owned by the Umbrella Corporation before the T-virus was released all of those years ago. Claire looks over to Alice and she places a reassuring hand on her right shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"We will find her, Alice. I'm sure of it. And I'm pretty sure that she feels the same way that you do." Claire tells her best friend and Alice blushes a pretty deep shade of red at Claire's words and Claire chuckles softly at her Alice's reaction. Alice has been crushing hard on Jill since they had first met so long ago way back in Raccoon City. And when she had thought that Jill was dead after finding her again and freeing from Umbrella's slimy grasp, only to lose her again had nearly killed her. But when Leon had told them that Jill could still very well be alive, Alice was beyond happy and right now at this very moment, she couldn't wait to see the other woman that she had fallen so deeply in love with once more.

"Me too, Claire. Me too. Okay. let's go, then." Alice replies to her long-time friend and Claire then removes her hand from Alice's shoulder and she then grabs her gun from her holster and Alice pulls out her own gun. They walk closer to the front door and Alice reaches her left hand out towards the doorknob and she grasps it and she twists it slowly, opening the door inch by inch and then she opens it fully. She walks into the old building, followed shortly by Claire. The door closes loudly behind them that leaves an echo that sounds throughout the front lobby. And both women continue their way inside until they reach the front desk.

There are various papers littered about the desk, among a few other items that can usually be found on a front desk of an office building. They both quickly scan their eyes over the desk looking for a map or anything else that could point them in the right direction to finding Jill. Since the electricity is cut off and has been for years, both Alice and Claire brought flashlights with them and they quickly turn them on, causing the room to light up just enough to let them see far enough into the building so that they walk around without bumping into anyone or anything.

They spend the next several minutes going from room to room looking for any signs of Jill. Leon had told that the last time that he had heard anything from Jill was that she was investigating an old Umbrella building. That last contact with Jill that Leon had was just a few days before Alice and Claire had found him and Ada. And that last location that Leon knew where Jill was last known to be is where Alice and Claire are right now at this very moment. It's only been an hour and a few minutes into their search that they find an elevator that goes down. To the last floor of the building, which is the basement. And for some reason, the basement isn't assessable via the stairs. So they have to use the stairs first to use the generator to turn the power back on and then go back up the stairs to use the elevator to go down to the basement.

And since there is no electricity, they can't use the elevator. Not without any sort of power anyway. So both women quickly glance at the map that they had found on the front desk earlier and Claire herself quickly notices something quite interesting when she looks it over. A generator that can power the entire building and then some. Claire and Alice share a look and small smirk. And Claire is the first to speak.

"If we find that generator and turn it on, we can use that elevator and possibly find Jill and we can get the fuck out of this creepy ass place." Claire says and Alice nods her reply. 'Claire's right. If we can use that generator to turn the building's power back on, we can use that elevator to go find Jill.' Alice thinks to herself as she and Claire head to where the generator is located, which is just a couple of floors below of where they are.

'I really hope that we can finally find Jill for Alice. I can tell that she really misses her and that she truly loves her as well. We need to find Jill and just get the fuck out of here. And fast.' Claire thinks to herself. And then both Alice and Claire hurry down several corridors and that is until they find the stairs. Alice then pulls the door open and both her and Claire walk through the doorway.

Alice closes the door behind them and they both descend the stairs until they find the correct floor. Alice then opens the door to the floor. And then just a few minutes later, they find the room that the generator is in and Claire pulls the door open and they both step into the room. Alice finds the generator and she turns it on by pulling the lever that is on the side of the generator.

It takes her a couple of tries, but she is finally able to turn it on and it rumbles to life and then every light in the building turns on. Alice and Claire share bright and happy smiles with one another and then they exit the generator room and they make their way back to the stairs and back up to where the elevator is. Alice reaches her right hand out to the elevator's down button and she presses it with her index finger. And just a minute later the elevator doors open and they get quickly step into the elevator.

Once Alice and Claire are in the elevator, Claire presses the basement button and the elevator starts it's decent to the basement of the old building. And just a few minutes later, the elevator stops moving and the doors open, revealing an empty hallway that sets the two women on edge. Both Alice and Claire walk out of the elevator with their guns out and aimed right in front just in case something dead and nasty tries to make them its lunch.

They continue to walk down the hallway until they are stopped by a dead-end. Or rather a locked door that is blocking their way from going farther into the basement. Claire looks at it closely and she lets out a groan of annoyance at their predicament. 'Well, this is just really fucking perfect. We'll need a damn keycard to open this door. Shit.' Claire thinks to herself. She shakes her head as she tries to figure a way for them to get past the door. She turns her head to face Alice. And she tells her what they need to do about the door.

"Alice, we need to find a keycard to open this door. We should split up to find it. I know that we really shouldn't split up because it usually ends getting people killed, but I don't think that we have much of a choice here. I did notice as we were just walking down here that there are a few doors the way that we just came from. One those rooms just might have the keycard that we need to open this damn thing.", Claire tells Alice hoping that she doesn't agree with her plan even they both know that it's the only plan that they have right now.

Alice takes a few minutes to think it before she decides on whether or not that they should split up to search for the keycard. 'Claire's right. Splitting up might actually be our only way to find the keycard. We really shouldn't split up, but what choice do we really have at the moment.' Alice ponders as she makes her decision. She turns to face Claire and she gives her a small nod.

"Okay. Let's do it. I don't it, Claire. Not one damn bit, but like you just said we don't have a choice in the matter.", Alice replies to Claire and they both share a short hug and a rather quick nod before they walk back down the hallway that they had walked down just a few minutes earlier. They go through the various other rooms and they both spend what feels like forever looking for any kind of keycard that will open up the locked door. And just about nearly half an hour later, Claire finally finds the keycard that they sorely need to open up the locked door.

Both Claire and Alice walk out of the rooms that they were just searching and Claire walks over to Alice. She reaches her left hand out towards her and she gives Alice the keycard who gladly accepts it only just a second later. She gives Claire a soft smile and Claire returns it with one of her very own. 'Fuck. Yes. Now we can open this fucking door and find Jill and we can finally get the hell out of this creepy ass place.' Alice thinks to herself as both she and Claire hurry back to the locked door at the very end of the hallway.

When they finally get back to the locked door, they both stop and Alice walks right in front of the door and she swipes the keycard down the keypad slot and door hisses open and they both walk past the door and into another long hallway. They continue walking down the hallway for several more long minutes until they are stopped by another keypad locked door. They both groan out loud in annoyance.

And only a minute later a sudden idea pops into Alice's head. 'I have no idea if this will work or not, but we have to try something or we will never find Jill and get out of here.' Alice thinks to herself. She reaches out her right hand out towards the keycard slot and she once again swipes the keycard and the door hisses open. Alice and Claire walk through the now open doorway and into another hallway.

They both walk several more feet and that is until they reach a door that says 'Stairs.', in large black letters. Alice grasps the doorknob and she twists it and she pulls it open revealing just that, stairs leading them down farther underground. They walk through the doorway and they close the behind them. And both Claire and Alice walk down yet more stairs until they reach the bottom of the stairs in just about fifteen minutes later and they are met with another keypad locked door. Alice uses the keycard once more to open the door and it hisses open just like previous the doors had and they walk through the doorway.

And then they both stop walking when notice just what kind of room that they are now in. It looks like a hospital room of some sort. They then start walking again a second later. And that is until they find a room with the name, 'Jill Valentine.', written on a silver nameplate that is nailed to the door. Alice and Claire share a look of surprise but it's also a look of happiness as well. Alice reaches out her right once more and she grasps the doorknob and she twists it, and she pulls the wide open and both she and Claire are shocked and surprised at what or rather who that they have found beyond that last door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Wow, my first ever real and true cliffhanger. I am so sorry. I don't usually write cliffhangers, but trying something different for this FanFic. Trust me when I tell y'all that nothing bad is beyond that door. This isn't a bad cliffhanger when the characters find that something awful has happened to their friend. Jill is not dead and she won't be. That is all I am going to say, y'all will just have to wait until you read the second chapter to find out what happens next. I will start working on and writing the second chapter either today or sometime tomorrow. And if any of y'all notice any mistakes like spelling errors or sentence structure, please let me so that I can go back and fix them, because I often see them myself. So thank y'all in advance for that. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> AN 3: For anyone who doesn't like the fact that I write incest FanFiction. Grow up. You can't tell someone that they are going to hell for writing something that they love to write about. That's pretty fucking immature. For one thing, you can't go to hell. No one can. It doesn't exist. At all. You just sound like someone that's not getting their way. And why in the hell are you reading my incest FanFic's if you know that you are not going to like it?. Just to complain about it?. That is what I like to call an internet troll. If you don't like what I write, then don't read it. Instead of leaving a bad review on my FanFic's just go read a FanFic that you do like instead of reading something that you don't like. It's just that simple. I write for both myself and for my readers who love and enjoy reading and writing the same kind FanFiction that I love and enjoy reading and writing. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Jill Valentine: Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill is found.

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back here with the second chapter. I do hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading chapter one, so here's chapter two. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy this second chapter as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: And only a minute later a sudden idea pops into Alice's head. 'I have no idea if this will work or not, but we have to try something or we will never find Jill and get out of here.', Alice thinks to herself. She reaches out her right hand out towards the keycard slot and she once again swipes the keycard and the door hisses open. Alice and Claire walk through the now open doorway and into another hallway. They both walk several more feet and that is until they reach a door that says 'Stairs.', in large black letters. Alice grasps the doorknob and she twists it and she pulls it open revealing just that, stairs leading them down farther underground. They walk through the doorway and they close the behind them. And both Claire and Alice walk down yet more stairs until they reach the bottom of the stairs in just about fifteen minutes later and they are met with another keypad locked door. Alice uses the keycard once more to open the door and it hisses open just like previous the doors had and they walk through the doorway. And then they both stop walking when notice just what kind of room that they are now in. It looks like a hospital room of some sort. They then start walking again a second later. And that is until they find a room with the name, 'Jill Valentine.', written on a silver nameplate that is nailed to the door. Alice and Claire share a look of surprise but it's also a look of happiness as well. Alice reaches out her right once more and she grasps the doorknob and she twists it, and she pulls the wide open and both she and Claire are shocked and surprised at what or rather who that they have found beyond that last door.

xxxxxx

Alice and Claire can't help the massive grins that are spreading across both of their faces. Because what they see in the pseudo hospital room is Jill Valentine herself laying on a regular hospital bed with various tubes and machines hooked up to her. Both Alice and Claire rush over to her. Both Alice and Claire look at the medical equipment that Jill is hooked up to. Claire looks over to Alice who is standing right next to Jill and is smiling down at the other woman. Claire turns back to look at the medical equipment once more. 'From the look of it, Jill seems to be okay. We have to get her the fuck out of here. Now'., Claire thinks to herself as she walks over to Alice. She places her left hand on her right shoulder. Alice turns her head to face Claire.

"Claire, what is it?"., Alice asks her curiously. 'I wonder what she's thinking about'., Alice thinks as Claire removes her hand from her shoulder.

"We have to get Jill out of here. Now first, we have to get her off of these machines"., Claire says and Alice gives her a look and Claire sighs deeply. "She will be fine, trust me. Before all of this undead shit started, I was dating this doctor and she told me everything about this sort of thing. These machines are just keeping her medicated. Basically, they are keeping her asleep. Other than that, she's fine"., Claire tells her and Alice breaths deeply and then she exhales it. She gives Claire a soft smile.

"Okay. Claire, I trust you. You know that I do. It's just that I'm really worried about her. So how do we do this?"., Alice asks her and Claire smirks. And then Claire walks closer to Jill's bed.

"Alright. Okay, Alice, all that you have to do is help me remove this tubes and all of the other medical equipment from Jill's body. And after that, we have to carry her. We can't take the stairs, so we have to use the elevator again"., Claire tells her and Alice just nods her head in agreement. Alice looks at Jill and the medical once more. 'Okay. Claire's right. Let's get this shit off of Jill and let us get her the fuck out of here.", Alice thinks to herself. She turns back to face Jill once more.

"Alright, Claire. Let's do it then.", Alice says and Claire smiles and nods and Alice does the same. And both women walk even closer to Jill and her bed. They glance over the medical one final time and then they start to remove the tubes and other things from Jill and within half an hour, all of the tubes and other medical equipment is removed from Jill. Claire helps Alice carry her and then they leave the pseudo hospital room and they quickly make their way to the elevator. It's a good thing that Umbrella had abanded this building. Alice and Claire get back into the elevator and they take it back up to the ground floor. And then they leave the building. Claire and Alice had driven to the old Umbrella building in an SUV that they had found in an old Motel sometime ago. And both Alice and Claire carry Jill to their SUV and they then open the doors. And they then place Jill in the backseat. Alice sits in the backseat with Jill, while Claire takes the driver's side and she takes the keys for the SUV out of her right side blue jeans pocket and she slides the key into the ignition, and she turns the key and then the engine roars to life. She turns her head to see Alice in the backseat, with Jill laying on her back with her head laying in Alice's lap. And she smiles softly at Alice and Alice returns Claire's soft smile with one of her very own.

"Let's get out of here and get Jill checked out, alright?.", Claire asks Alice, who nods her head in agreement. 'I'm so fucking happy that we were able to save Jill.', Claire thinks to herself as she pulls the SUV out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. And on the way to their hideout, she steals glances at Alice through the rearview mirror. It's been a good twenty minutes since they had found Jill and left the old Umbrella building.

"Hey, Alice. How are you doing back there?.", Claire asks Alice and Alice smiles at her. 'Now that we saved Jill, Alice is looking happier and happier. I'm glad'., Claire thinks as she continues to drive them back to their hideout.

"Pretty damn good, actually. Jill is too, I think. She will probably wake up soon.", Alice replies to Claire and Claire smiles at her once more. 'I'm just so fucking happy that we were able to find Jill and rescue her.', Alice thinks to herself. It's about an hour and a half before they arrive at their hideout, which used to be an old mansion. When Alice and Claire first got there a few months earlier, they had spent the next few days killing the undead and clearing out the old place. And within a week. it was theirs and within two months more survivors had shown up and now it was a place for the rebuilding of humanity. They even have electricity and running water. Claire parks the SUV in an empty parking spot and she removes the key from the ignition and turning the SUV off in the process. She gets out of the SUV and she locks the driver's side door and she walks around to the side doors and she opens the side doors and she then helps Alice carry Jill out of the SUV and into their hideout/home.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter as promised. I'm sorry for the lack smut in this FanFic, but there will be smut in the last two chapters. I will write and post chapter three either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. I hope that y'all loving and enjoying this FanFic so far. And if any of y'all notice any mistakes like spelling errors or sentence structure, please let me so that I can go back and fix them, because I often see them myself. So thank y'all in advance for that. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Jill Valentine: Part: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Jill talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back with the third chapter. As I have promised y'all, here's the third chapter for all of y'all. There will be some fluff. And plenty of plot as well. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this third chapter. Now on with the story.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> Announcement AN: I just wanted to tell y'all right quick that I won't be taking FanFic requests for the next two to four months because I'll be working on a ten chapter Attack On Titan, Mikasa x Ymir x Historia FanFic that will take me a while to work on and the first chapter should be written and posted soon. Like in the next few days soon. And sometime after I'm finished working on that FanFic, and after a short two-week break from writing, I'll be back from writing break with a Winter Schnee x Weiss Schnee RWBY incest FanFic that will be about six to eight chapters. I have no idea what I'll be writing after that, but I will be taking FanFic requests after that, which will be about sometime between March, April, and May, depending on how long that it will take me to write my upcoming FanFic's. And that's pretty much all that I had to tell y'all. Now on with the story.

Recap: When Alice and Claire first got there a few months earlier, they had spent the next few days killing the undead and clearing out the old place. And within a week. it was theirs and within two months more survivors had shown up and now it was a place for the rebuilding of humanity. They even have electricity and running water. Claire parks the SUV in an empty parking spot and she removes the key from the ignition and turning the SUV off in the process. She gets out of the SUV and she locks the driver's side door and she walks around to the side doors and she opens the side doors and she then helps Alice carry Jill out of the SUV and into their hideout/home.

xxxxxx

It has been several hours since Alice and Claire had rescued Jill and Jill hasn't woken up yet and she is still asleep. Claire is in her own bedroom, while Alice is sleeping by Jill's bed, waiting for the woman that she is in love with to wake up from her sorta coma. And a few hours later, Jill's eyes flutter open and she gasps loudly as she wakes up from her induced coma. She looks around the room that she doesn't recognize at all. Her wide eyes glance over everything in the bedroom and that is until her eyes stop moving around completely on the person that is sleeping in a chair that is right next to her bed.

Jill's eyes widen once more when she realizes that it's Alice. The slightly older woman that she is absolutely in love with and she always has been in love with Alice, since they had first met all those years ago way back in Raccoon City. Jill reaches her left hand out towards Alice's right hand that lays on the bed and she places her hand on top of Alice's and she squeezes it softly. Alice's eyes flutter open as she feels someone's hand squeezes her right hand. She raises her head up from the bed and her eyes widen when she realizes that Jill is awake.

"Jill! You're awake!" Alice exclaims as she rushes forwards and she wraps both of her arms around Jill's neck, but not hard enough to hurt her and Jill giggles at how adorable that Alice is being right now at this very moment and she returns Alice's tight embrace with one of her own. And Jill wraps her both of her own arms around Alice and they just stay in their embrace for several minutes before they both pull away from their hug. Alice uses both of her hands to wipe some tears from both of her eyes. Jill gives her a soft smile and Alice returns it with one of her own. Jill still couldn't believe that she's still alive. But that doesn't mean that she isn't happy because she is in fact very happy that she's not dead. And she is beyond happy that Alice is alive as well.

"Yep. And I am very much alive, which is a surprise to me. But it's one that I'm glad that's real. Alice, I'm so happy that you are alive as well. I was scared that Wesker was going to kill you too, because the last thing that I remember is Wesker killing me. I don't remember how he killed me and it's something that I rather not know about. Ever." Jill confides to Alice and as she does so, a few tears start to fall from her eyes, which she wipes, taking her tears with them. 'Fuck. I hate crying. But it does help or at least that's something that I read once when I was a kid.' Jill thinks to herself as she is pulled into another much-needed hug by Alice and she continues to cry, this time into Alice's shoulder for a while and during this, Alice rubs her back while she continues to cry her eyes.

About fifteen minutes or so later, Jill pulls away from Alice and she wipes her eyes for the final time that night. Alice gives her a kind and loving smile. And Jill returns albite with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I feel much better now, Alice. Thank you. I needed that, way more than I thought." Jill tells Alice when Alice gives her a soft questioning look.

'It looks like Jill needed a really good cry. It helps. It really does.' Alice thinks to herself.

Alice nods and smiles at Jill once more and neither of them say anything else for a long while, they just sit in comfortable silence. And then something that has been on Alice's mind ever since that she and Claire had found out that Jill was alive. She looks over to Jill, who's looking out of the bedroom window. She realizes that right now is her only chance to Jill what she had been feeling for her since they had first met all those years ago. She closes her eyes and she takes a deep breath and then she opens her eyes and she exhales it. She fully turns to face Jill and she taps Jill's left shoulder with a finger, getting Jill's attention. And Jill turns to fully face Alice as well. Alice smiles softly at Jill and Jill does the same.

"Jill, there's something that I have to tell you. I should have told you years ago, but I was scared to say anything. But I'm not scared of anything anymore, now that you're here with me, I can tell you the truth. And the truth is this: "I'm in love with you Jill and I have been for years. I was just too damn scared to say anything. I was just absolutely torn apart when Wesker had killed you back in DC. You have no idea how fucking happy I am that you're not dead. I just wanted you to know how I really feel about you. I love you Jill, so fucking much." Alice tells her, that Jill knows her true feelings now. 'I'm glad that I finally just had the chance to tell her how much I love her and now I just have to wait for her response.' Alice thinks to herself as she waits for Jill to respond back to her.

Jill just stares back at Alice with wide eyes and a deep red blush on both of their beautiful faces. 'Holy. Shit. Alice loves me?. Alice is in love with me?. I can't believe that she feels exactly the same way about me as I do about her.' Jill thinks to herself. A grin spreads itself across Jill's face and she leans towards Alice and she takes both of Alice's hands into both of her own hands. 'Now, I'm going to confess my true feelings to Alice as well.' Jill thinks to herself.

"Alice, I'm in love with you too. And I have been for a long time now. I have also been scared to tell you how I really feel about you. But I'm not scared of anything anymore, because of you Alice. I love you too." Jill finally confesses to Alice like Alice had previously confessed to Jill which was actually just a few minutes ago. And now Alice's own eyes are wide with happiness. 'Jill's in love with me too?. This makes me the happiest woman alive.' Alice thinks to herself as she stares at Jill for a moment.

And then a minute later, a wide happy grin spreads itself across her beautiful face and she moves to sit on Jill's bed and she sits down to next Jill as carefully as she can without hurting her, and she wraps both of her arms around her and Jill does the same to Alice. They hug each other for several long and amazing minutes before Alice pulls back slightly from their hug and she gazes lovingly into Jill's eyes and Jill does the same.

"Jill, can I kiss you?" Alice asks her gently and she holds her breath while she waits for Jill's reply. And only a minute later, Alice gets her answer in the form of Jill leaning forward and capturing her lips with her own and she feels an electric shock from Jill's lips to her own. Jill presses her lips more firmly against Alice's and they kiss like that for several minutes before Jill swipes her tongue across Alice's bottom lip and Alice gasps when she feels Jill's tongue slide across her bottom lip and she parts her lips and in the process, Jill slips her tongue pass Alice's parted lips.

Jill searches for Alice's tongue with her own and she quickly finds Alice's tongue and she slides her tongue across Alice's and they both moan into each other's mouth as they continue to french kiss. And they do for several long moments before both Alice and Jill break away from one another when they need to break apart for much-needed air. They rest their foreheads against one another's and they stare lovingly into each other's beautiful eyes.

"I love you." Both Jill and Alice tell each other at the exact same time and they both giggle as well. "Alice, do you want to join me in bed tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight. I want us to spend the night together. Alice, just us laying in bed cuddled up together will make me really happy.", Jill tells Alice and a soft smile forms on her kiss-swollen lips.

'I really, really, hope that Alice will join me in bed tonight.' Jill thinks to herself as she moves over in the bed to make room for Alice, so that the slightly older woman will have enough room in the bed for them both. And Alice just nods her head in answer to Jill's question. Alice gets up and off of the chair that she been sitting and sleeping in for hours and she walked closer to Jill's bed and she got onto the bed and she got under the covers and she and Jill cuddled against Jill as carefully as she can without hurting the slightly younger woman. They cuddle against one another and they fall asleep just like that not long after Alice had joined Jill in Jill's new bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Well, there y'all go. The third chapter. I'm sorry that there isn't any smut in this chapter. I wanted to add some more plot before I add the smut. But I promise that there will be plenty of smut and fluff in the next chapter, the fourth chapter. And just a little bit of plot as well. And after that, there will be a fifth and final chapter to finish out the FanFic. I'll start working on chapter four soon. The first chapter of Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia will be written and posted sometime in the next few days, I promise. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading that upcoming FanFic and the next chapter of this FanFic. And I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this third chapter. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Jill Valentine: Part: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey y'all. Here's chapter four. There is smut, fluff, and just a little bit of plot in this fourth chapter. This FanFic was originally supposed to have four chapters, but I have decided to add a fifth and final chapter. I'm so happy that y'all are enjoying this FanFic so far. On a side note, should I do shout-outs to those who have reviewed my work so far?. Please leave your answer in a review. Now on with the story.

Recap: Jill searches for Alice's tongue with her own and she quickly finds Alice's tongue and she slides her tongue across Alice's and they both moan into each other's mouth as they continue to french kiss. And they do for several long moments before both Alice and Jill break away from one another when they need to break apart for much-needed air. They rest their foreheads against one another's and they stare lovingly into each other's beautiful eyes.

"I love you." Both Jill and Alice tell each other at the exact same time and they both giggle as well. "Alice, do you want to join me in bed tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight. I want us to spend the night together. Alice, just us laying in bed cuddled up together will make me really happy.", Jill tells Alice and a soft smile forms on her kiss-swollen lips.

'I really, really, hope that Alice will join me in bed tonight.' Jill thinks to herself as she moves over in the bed to make room for Alice, so that the slightly older woman will have enough room in the bed for them both. And Alice just nods her head in answer to Jill's question. Alice gets up and off of the chair that she been sitting and sleeping in for hours and she walked closer to Jill's bed and she got onto the bed and she got under the covers and she and Jill cuddled against Jill as carefully as she can without hurting the slightly younger woman. They cuddle against one another and they fall asleep just like that not long after Alice had joined Jill in Jill's new bed.

xxxxxx

A few hours later, both Alice and Jill are shaken awake by Claire. Both Jill and Alice rub the sleep out of their eyes as they fully wake up. Claire smiles kindly at both women and Alice and Jill both blush slight shade of red. Claire glances at both Alice and Jill and she smirks slightly when she realizes that they had shared a bed the previous night. 'Maybe they had finally told each other how they really feel. Good for them'., Claire thinks to herself as her smirk changes into a soft smile.

"Morning. How are you two feeling this morning?"., Claire asks both Jill and Alice. Alice and Jill share a quick look with one another before they look back to Claire. Both of them are still quite tired from staying up all night long talking, but they weren't all that upset about oversleeping.

Jill is the first to speak. "I'm good. A little sore and tired. Other than that, I'm doing pretty damn good today"., Jill replies to Claire and she smiles at Claire as she does so. 'I feel better than I have ever felt in my entire life and that's because of Alice. She makes my life better'., Jill thinks to herself.

Alice smiles at Claire. It's her turn to speak to Claire. "Yep, same here. I'm just happy that Jill is safe and sound. Um, Claire, there's something that Jill and I have to tell you." Alice replies and she turns her head towards Jill and Jill gives her a loving smile and a reassuring nod telling her that it's okay to tell Claire. Claire gives both women a soft smile once more.

"Okay. What is it?" Claire asks them both as she sits down in the chair that Alice had sat in previously. Claire has an idea what the other two are about to tell her. Alice smiles at Claire and so does Jill. Alice takes a deep breath and then she exhales it slowly before she tells Claire about her and Jill's new relationship. 'I'm so fucking happy that Claire is so cool with Jill and I being in love with each other and that we are now a couple.' Alice thinks to herself as she finally tells Claire about her and Jill.

"Claire, Jill and I are in love with each other and we are dating. Last night, she woke up and we had started talking about pretty much anything and everything. And before we fell asleep, we had confessed how we truly feel about one another and we shared one hell of an amazing kiss." Alice tells Claire and Claire grins widely at both of them. Jill then leans over and she pulls Alice into a short but passionate kiss. She pulls back from their kiss and she wraps her arms around Alice, who is blushing brightly, and Jill is also blushing just as red as Alice is. And she smiles at both Alice and Claire.

"Yep. Alice and I are together. We are very much in love and together." Jill tells Claire and Claire smiles at both Jill and Alice once more. 'I'm so fucking happy that Alice and I are finally together. I have been in love with her for the longest time and now I know that she feels the exact same way that I do.' Jill thinks to herself as she tells Claire about her and Alice.

Claire gives both of her friends a happy smile. 'I'm so damn happy for Alice and Jill. They make such a cute couple.' Claire thinks to herself.

"I'm so happy for you too. I really, truly am. You two make such a cute couple. Come here." Claire replies and she opens her arms for a group hug and the happy couple share another quick look, both Jill and Alice pull Claire into a group hug. They stay that way for a few minutes before all three of them pull out of their group hug. Alice and Jill sit down back on the bed and Alice sits back down the chair. Alice realizes that she, Alice and Jill haven't seen that much of their hideout so a tour of the place sounds nice.

"Hey, Alice, Jill. I have an idea. How about we have breakfast and then we go on a tour of the place. We haven't really explored it since we had found it two months ago. So breakfast and a tour?" Claire asks them both and they nod their heads in agreement.

"Breakfast and a tour sounds great. But let us shower first." Jill replies and Claire nods her head. 'Breakfast and a tour is a great idea. I just have to shower first. It feels like I haven't showered in fucking years.' Jill thinks to herself as she and Alice get up and off of the bed. Claire also gets up and off of her the chair that she has been sitting on.

"Well, I'm going to get breakfast started for the three of us. Are bacon, eggs and hashbrowns okay?" She asks them and they both nod. Claire nods back and she leaves the room and the happy couple to themselves. After Claire leaves the room, Alice and Jill smile softly at each other.

"Alice, I'm going to go shower. Can you go get us some clean clothes?. Like blue jeans, t-shirts, bras, and panties?" Jill asks her and Alice smiles softly at her. 'I can't wait to get out of these clothes and into some clothes that are way more comfortable.' Jill thinks to herself as she walks over to Alice and she kisses her softly and Alice kisses her back just as softly. They pull out of their kiss and they smile lovingly at each other.

"I love you, Alice." Jill replies and Alice's smile widens at Jill's words.

"I love you too, Jill. Okay, I'll be back soon with our clothes. Just don't use up all of the hot water. There are towels in the bathroom closet and bath rags in there too. The bodywash and the shampoo are on top of the bathroom sink." Alice tells Jill and Jill nods her head. Alice leaves and she closes the to Jill's room behind her and

Jill then makes her way over to the bathroom. She opens the door to the bathroom and she steps inside. She takes a long look around the room. She bathroom sink and countertop are made of marble and the floor is also marbled tile. Her eyes land on the shower itself and she notices that it has a glass door.

"Fuck, this place is fancy as hell. Whoever owned this huge ass place before Alice and Claire had found it must have been one rich ass motherfucker." Jill mutters to herself as she walks over to the bathroom closet and she pulls open the closet door. Her eyes widen almost comically wide when she sees how much bathroom necessities are actually stuffed into it. "Holy. Shit. That's way too many towels and shit, but at least we won't run out anytime soon that's for damn sure"., Jill says to herself out loud and she quickly grabs a pink/white towel and a bath rag of the same color. She closes the closet door and she turns around and she walks over to the sink and she grabs the bottles of body wash and shampoo.

Jill then walks over to the shower and she hangs her towel and bath rag over the side of the glass shower door and then she opens the shower door and she steps inside. She leans down and she places the body wash and shampoo on the side of the bathtub. She turns on both the hot and cold water. She gets under the spray of water and she lets it sooth her aching muscles. She sighs as the water continues to wash over her.

She steps out of the water for just a moment and she reaches her right hand out towards her bath rag and she grabs it. She places it under the water to get wet and then she places back over the shower door. She grabs the shampoo and she opens the bottle and she pours some out into her hands and then places both of her hands on top of her hair and she rubs the shampoo into her hair until her hair is fully shampooed. Jill then rinses both of her hands under the water and she grabs her bath rag again.

This time, she grabs the body wash and she opens up the bottle and she pours some onto her bath rag. She sets down the body wash and then she uses the bath rag to lather her entire body up with the body wash. After she's finished lathering her body up, she rinses the bath rag off and she places it back over the side of the shower door. She steps back under the warm spray of the water and she washes all of the soap off of both her hair and body. She cuts the water off and that's when she hears someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Jill. It's Alice. I have both your clothes and mine. I'm going to take my shower in my own room. Can I bring in your clothes?" Alice asks Jill through the bathroom door. 'I really wish that it hadn't taken me so long to get our clothes and come back.' Alice thinks to herself as she waits for Jill to respond to her question.

"Yeah, okay Alice. The door is open. You can just place the clothes on top of the bathroom sink. I'll be out of here in a minute." Jill replies to Alice and Alice opens the bathroom door. Alice walks into the bathroom and then she walks over to the bathroom sink and she places Jill's brand new clothes on top of the bathroom sink.

"Okay. Your clothes are on the sink. I'll leave you to it. Oh, by the way, I ran into Claire when I was getting our clothes. She said that she's going to come get us for our breakfast and tour. I'm going back to my room shower and dress. Just have Claire bring you to my room and after that, the three of us can go have our breakfast and our tour"., Alice tells Jill and she waits for Jill to respond to her.

"Okay. Thank you, Alice. I'll be dressed and ready to go in a few minutes." Jill replies to her and Alice leaves Jill's room with an, "Okay." and the Jill grabs her towel and she dries off both her hair and body. After she has dried herself off completely, she places the now damp pink and white towel over the side of the glass shower door right next to the bath rag.

She then opens the shower door and she walks over to the bathroom sink to where Alice has set her brand new clean clothes on and she picks up the clothes and she quickly dresses in her clean clothes. She looks in the mirror and Jill is quite happy with how she looks.

"I know that I need a hairbrush. There has to be one around here somewhere"., Jill says to herself out loud as she looks for a hairbrush. And a few minutes, she finds one. It doesn't take her to brush her hair and she puts the hairbrush back where she had found it. And just as she walks out of the bathroom, Claire walks into Jill's room.

"Come on, Jill. Let's go find Alice. Our breakfast and tour await us." Claire tells Jill and Jill nods her head in agreement. And then Claire leads Jill to Alice's room. It doesn't take them any longer than ten minutes to get to Alice's room and Alice is finished up with her shower. Alice leaves her room and the three of them head to what use to be a cafeteria and Claire heads into the kitchen to get their food. Alice and Jill wait for Claire to come back with their food and just a few minutes later, Claire comes back with their food. Claire gives both Alice and Jill their plates of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns.

Claire sets her own plate of food down and then she sits down in her own chair. And then all three women begin to eat their breakfast. And during breakafast, they talk about various things. When they are finished eating their breakfast twenty minutes later, Jill takes their plates back to the kitchen and then they head off to take a tour of the old building. Alice, Jill, and Claire spend the rest of the day exploring the building. And by the time that they are finished with their tour of the old building, all three of them are pretty worn out. Alice and Jill head back to Jill's room while Claire heads back to her own room. It's seven in the evening now. Jill and Alice crash on Jill's bed and they both fall asleep almost instantly cuddled together on Jill's bed.

About an hour later, both Alice and Jill wake up. They both sit up at the same time. Alice smirks at Jill and she kisses her softly on her very kissable lips and Jill makes a small sound of surprise and they both fall back onto the bed. Alice settles her hips over Jill's and then she pulls out of their kiss. Alice and Jill gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Alice, fuck me. Please." Jill begs her girlfriend. Alice smirks down at her beautiful girlfriend. 'Fuck, I'm so goddamn horny right now.' Jill thinks to herself as she stares up at Alice.

'I have never been with another girl before. I'm so happy that it's going to be Jill.' Alice thinks to herself as she stares down at Jill.

"I'll be happy to, baby. But let's get these clothes off of us first." Alice tells Jill and Jill nods her head. Alice gets up and off of Jill and the two of them quickly strip themselves of their clothes and within just a few minutes, both Alice and Jill are completely naked and they both blush a deep shade of red at seeing one another fully naked. Alice gets back on top of Jill and she kisses her hard on her lips.

Jill responds by flicking her tongue across Alice's bottom lip and Alice parts her lips and she lets Jill slip her tongue past her parted lips and into her awaiting mouth. Jill seeks out Alice's tongue with her own and their slide and against each other's tongues and they moan into one another's mouths as they passionately make out with each other. A few minutes later Alice pulls away from their kiss which had just left them both nearly breathless. Alice and Jill stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Jill. I love you, Jill." Alice tells her and Jill gasps as Alice leans down towards her right breast and she takes her nipple into her mouth and she flicks her tongue across it several times before she starts to suck on Jill's hard nipple. Alice uses both of her hands to pleasure both of Jill's breasts while she continues to suck her nipple.

And a few minutes she pulls away from Jill's right breast and she licks and kisses her way over to her left breast and she gives Jill's left breast the exact same treatment that she had just given to Jill's right breast. And all throughout all of this Jill is constantly moaning Alice's name. Alice spends a good ten minutes pleasuring both of Jill's breasts and she licks and kisses her way down her body and when she finally gets between Jill's legs, she leans her head down towards Jill's soaking wet pussy and she licks up and down Jill's cunt causing her to buck her hip shoving pussy farther into Alice's mouth and face.

"Ohh, Alice. Yes, yes. Fuck yes. Eat my pussy. Oh fuck, don't you dare fucking stop." Jill moans out into her room as Alice continues to eat her out. Alice licks her way up to Jill's aching bundle of nerves and she flicks her tongue across it several times before she wraps her lips around Jill's clit and she sucks hard and at the same time, she lines up two fingers of her right hand with her entrance and she slides her two fingers into Jill's dripping wet pussy. And Jill screams Alice's name as Alice fucks her with her lips, tongue, and fingers. She continues to thrust her fingers in and out of Jill until she feels Jill's inner walls clamp down hard on her finger as she cums onto her fingers and down her hand, screaming Alice's name loudly.

Alice removes her fingers and she places her mouth fully over Jill's pussy and she swallows every single drop of Jill's cum. She pulls herself away from Jill's cunt and she wipes her mouth with her left hand and she kisses and licks her way back up Jill's body and she kisses her softly, letting Jill taste herself on Alice's lips. Alice pulls away from their kiss and she gives Jill a soft and loving smile. And Jill returns Alice's soft and loving smile with one of her very own. Alice and Jill stare lovingly into each other's eyes. And then Jill surprises Alice by flipping them both over and now Jill is on top of Alice instead of the other way around.

"I love you, Alice. It's my turn to fuck you now." Jill tells her and then both women spend the rest of the night making love to each other. And before they go to bed in the early morning hours, they replace the bed sheets and bed covers with clean bed sheets and clean bed covers and after that, both Alice and Jill head into the bathroom to shower. About twenty-five minutes later, both women walk out of the bathroom freshly showered and then they get back into Jill's bed and they pull the bed covers over the both of them. They cuddle against each other and they say their, "I love you's." both Alice and Jill fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Hey, y'all. Holy shit, this is a long chapter. It's actually the longest chapter that I have written for this FanFic. I really that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this FanFic. I apologize that it has taken me so fucking long to write the smutty part. The next chapter, which is the fifth and final chapter of this FanFic, will have some more smut. If I had made mistakes in this chapter, please let me in a review and I'll gladly fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> AN 3: I'll start working on the fifth and final chapter soon. I should have it written and posted soon. The second chapter of Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia should be written and posted not long after that. I just wanted to all of y'all that. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Jill Valentine: Part: 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth and final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back with the fifth and final chapter of Resident Evil: Alice x Jill: Friends To Lovers. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this final chapter. This chapter will have smut and fluff. Maybe some plot as well. I'll have the second chapter ofAttack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia written and posted in just a few days. I want to finish writing this FanFic first before I get back to writing my requested FanFic, Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia. Now on with the story.

Recap: "Ohh, Alice. Yes, yes. Fuck yes. Eat my pussy. Oh fuck, don't you dare fucking stop." Jill moans out into her room as Alice continues to eat her out. Alice licks her way up to Jill's aching bundle of nerves and she flicks her tongue across it several times before she wraps her lips around Jill's clit and she sucks hard and at the same time, she lines up two fingers of her right hand with her entrance and she slides her two fingers into Jill's dripping wet pussy. And Jill screams Alice's name as Alice fucks her with her lips, tongue, and fingers. She continues to thrust her fingers in and out of Jill until she feels Jill's inner walls clamp down hard on her finger as she cums onto her fingers and down her hand, screaming Alice's name loudly.

Alice removes her fingers and she places her mouth fully over Jill's pussy and she swallows every single drop of Jill's cum. She pulls herself away from Jill's cunt and she wipes her mouth with her left hand and she kisses and licks her way back up Jill's body and she kisses her softly, letting Jill taste herself on Alice's lips. Alice pulls away from their kiss and she gives Jill a soft and loving smile. And Jill returns Alice's soft and loving smile with one of her very own. Alice and Jill stare lovingly into each other's eyes. And then Jill surprises Alice by flipping them both over and now Jill is on top of Alice instead of the other way around.

"I love you, Alice. It's my turn to fuck you now." Jill tells her and then both women spend the rest of the night making love to each other. And before they go to bed in the early morning hours, they replace the bed sheets and bed covers with clean bed sheets and clean bed covers and after that, both Alice and Jill head into the bathroom to shower. About twenty-five minutes later, both women walk out of the bathroom freshly showered and then they get back into Jill's bed and they pull the bed covers over the both of them. They cuddle against each other and they say their, "I love you's." both Alice and Jill fall asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxx

It's early the next morning when Jill wakes Alice up with a kiss that becomes more and since both women are still naked from the previous night, Jill has left hand on Alice's left breast and she snakes her right hand down Alice's body until she gets to her dripping cunt and Alice parts her legs for Jill's questing hand. When Jill's right hand is finally between Alice's now spread legs, she traces her fingers up and down Alice dripping wet slit. A couple of minutes later, she uses a finger to trace circles around Alice's now aching clit and she gasps out a moan that comes from deep within her. 'I can definitely get used to being woken up like this.' Alice thinks to herself as she and Jill's tongue's glide and slide against each other's as they continue to passionately make out.

Jill pulls away from their kiss a few seconds later and then she trails her kisses from Alice's lips to her neck, where she kisses to her pulse point. She places her lips on Alice's pulse point and she sucks hard on the rather sensitive there and Alice gasps out loudly which then a becomes a sharp moan. Jill smirks as she pulls away from Alice's pulse point and she sees that a hickey is forming there. Jill then starts to lick and kiss Alice's neck until she gets to her beautiful breasts and Jill then places both of her hands on both of Alice's perfect breasts and she begins to fondle and squeeze them causing Alice to moan out softly. 'Fuck, I love Alice's breasts. They are just as perfect as she is.' Jill thinks to herself as she continues to pleasure both of Alice's beautiful breasts.

"Ohh, Jill. Yes. Please, lick my nipple. Please, Jill." Alice moans lustfully to Jill and she pushes her chest farther into Jill's hands, who just smirks down at Alice, who is writhing beneath her in anticipation of more pleasure from her. 'Shit, Jill. You know just exactly how I like my breasts to be touched.' Alice thinks to herself as she waits for Jill to pleasure both of her nipples. And just a second later, Jill leans down towards Alice's left breast and she licks and kisses all over Alice's breast before she kisses up to her left nipple and she circles her tongue around it before she flicks her tongue across it, causing Alice to gasp out and moan softly.

"Ohh, Jill. Yes, lick my nipples. Please don't stop. It feels so fucking scared." Alice moans out to Jill. Jill gives Alice a lustful smile that has Alice dripping wet between her legs. 'Jill makes me so fucking wet and horny.' Alice thinks to herself as Jill finally wraps her lips around Alice's hard and perky nipple and Alice moans out once more. And Jill suckles at Alice's nipple hard and Alice arches her back and she presses her nipple farther into Jill's mouth.

Jill continues to suck her left nipple for a few more minutes and she licks and kisses her way over to Alice's right breast and she gives it the exact treatment that she had just given to Alice's left breast and left nipple. And when she's finished pleasuring both of Alice's breasts about fifteen minutes later, she kisses and licks her way down to Alice's soaking wet pussy. When Jill is finally between Alice's legs, she pushes her farther apart and she leans forward and she licks up and down Alice's wet slit and Alice then places both of her hands on the back of Jill's head and she threads her fingers through Jill's blonde hair and she moans loudly as Jill eats her out.

"Ohh, Jill. Yes. Oh, fuck. Yes. Eat my pussy. Please don't stop licking me." Alice moans as Jill continues to pleasure her. 'Holy shit, Jill is really good with her tongue.' Alice thinks to herself.

Jill licks all over Alice's cunt and then she takes her lower lips into her mouth and she sucks hard and Alice starts to buck her hips and pressing her pussy farther into Jill's mouth. 'I just love how Alice's pussy tastes. She tastes absolutely amazing.' Jill thinks to herself. She lets go of Alice's lower lips with a pop and then she pulls away from her pussy and she raises her right hand up to her mouth and she slips two fingers past her lips and into her mouth. She sucks on her two fingers for a couple of minutes and then she pulls her two fingers out of her mouth. Jill lines both of her fingers up with Alice's dripping pussy and she then slides them both in slowly until they are completely inside of Alice and Alice moans loudly as Jill begins to thrust her fingers in and out of Alice's cunt. And Jill then leans forwards and she licks Alice's clit and she does this for several minutes as she continues to finger fuck Alice and all throughout, Alice bucks her hips to match the rhythm of Jill's finger fucking.

"Ohh fuck. Yes. Yes. Jill. Ohhh, Jill. Fuck yes. Jill!" Alice screams loudly as she cums and her inner walls clamp down onto both of Jill's thrusting fingers and Jill slows down her thrusting fingers to help Alice ride out her rather intense orgasm for several long and glorious minutes. Alice's breathing slows and she falls asleep and Jill giggles softly at how adorable and beautiful Alice really is. Jill slides her two fingers out of Alice as carefully as she can and Alice groans and moans in her sleep.

Jill raises her right hand up to her mouth and she slips her two cum covered fingers into her mouth and she moans softly as she licks and sucks Alice's cum off of her fingers. Once she has licked and sucked all of Alice's cum off of her two fingers, she pulls them out off her mouth and she walks to the bathroom to clean up a little bit before she joins Alice for bed. And a few minutes later, Jill comes back from the bathroom and she joins Alice in her bed. She gets back onto the bed and she crawls behind Alice and she wraps both of her arms around Alice's sleeping form and Jill falls asleep only just a few minutes later.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-Several Years Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It has been several years since Alice and Claire had found Jill in an old and abanded building that was once owned the Umbrella Corporation. And it has just as long since Alice and Jill had confessed their true love to another. They had finally found true happiness. It was what they have always wanted and they finally got it. And a few years later, Claire had met a beautiful young woman and they had fallen in love. They had gotten married to each other and Alice and Jill had gotten married as well. There were no more undead and everyone lived in relative peace for the rest of their lives.

xxxxxx

xxx-End Of Epilogue-xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxxxx
> 
> AN 2: And there y'all go, the fifth and final chapter. I really hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this FanFic just as much as I have had loved and enjoyed writing it. I won't be writing another FanFic besides, Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir, well at least for a while. I do plan on writing a Yang x Weiss FanFic, a Ruby x Blake FanFic and a Futa Raven x Summer FanFic. But that will be at least two to three months from now. If I have had made mistakes in this chapter, please let me in a review and I'll gladly fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> AN 3: I promise that the second chapter of Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir, will be written and posted soon. I will try to update it and post one or two chapters a week. If there are any mistakes in this chapter, please let me in a review and I'll gladly fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
